Supernatural: Changing Fate Season one
by Evil-Kupcake
Summary: What if someone else was with the boys on there adventure, from the beginning. A family friend, a girl named Estella Dusk, do to unseen circumstances she ends up with the Winchesters  old friends of her parents  who have a connection with her childhood.


Supernatural:

Changing fates

Disclaimer: I own nothing other then the idea and my original character.

A/N: Hello, everyone. Heres my first SPN fanfic so excited :)

This is about a girl named Estella Dusk who ends up in the supernatural adventure just before "hook man" This story will mostly take place threw her point of view for reasons revealed at the ending season. SO now enjoy Supernatural:Changing fate Chapter one.

_** Estella P.O.V.**_

_Monday,October, 20th, 2006_

_ It's been three months after my parent's mysterious death. It's no coincidence that I had a dream of my first meeting of the Winchester boys. Well since this is my first entry I guess I should tell you bit about myself. _

_ My name is Estella Dusk, most people call me Ella, or Ess, or stel, I'm not really into them but I don't complain. I'm 5'6, a bit taller then most other girls but not by much, I have reddish-burgundy hair (it's natural) so luckily people can't call me ginger cause it's not orange, it's really wavy and reaches my shoulders. I have brownish green eyes, I find them kinda oval, I also have tannish skin, my mother told me I'm lucky because I a natural blush like here and soft cheekbones. I have a heart shaped face and a small chin. I'm skinny but proportioned properly._

_ I was born on September 7th,1985 making me a virgo. I'm now 20 years old and saving up money to go to college to major in languages and mythology. I live in advntu, a small town. I don't talk much, I'd rather observe, think, and record. I record everything of importance in my journals. I record my life and the activity of hunters and the supernatural in this one, along with exorcisms and runes, like the devils trap. I have a separate journal for people I meet. It has me and my family along with John and Mary Winchester, though I didn't essentially meet her. I also record demons and their victims._

_ My family got into hunting when my Mother and Father were attacked on their honey moon. A little later they met John Winchester, who had gone into hunting two years earlier because of a yellowed eyed demon. That was the year they had me. They would usually leave me with my aunt, and work mostly from home and send information to John and places like the road house. When I was five my father got hurt and two years later he lost his arm. He decided being in the field was to hard for him and his wife so they choose to stick with information. Since I learned to read and talk I got into different languages (usually dead) and mythology and studied it increasingly. It was around that time my parents discovered my talent, I had an extremely good memory. Thats also the reason why I'm terrified of dark and closed spaces. (Claustrophobia to the max) I can't forget what happened._

_ That was the result of Dean and Sam Winchester. When I was seven, my mother found information on the yellowed eyed demon, and told John to rush over because phone lines aren't safe. He rushed over with his boys. Sam was nine and Dean was fifteen. It was March break and so they wouldn't be at school for the day and that worried John so he left them at my house while him and my parents went out for the information and the first and only time my parents went out in the field with my fathers missing arm. _

_ I was very shy at that age and cried when my mother left me in the care of Dean for three days. Dean teased me about it trying to be funny, while Sam tried to make me feel better…_

* * *

><p>The crack of thunder brought me out of my train of thought. My dream, or more so my nightmare left me awake at 3:33 which had left me even more terrified. The rain storm had started about half an hour later which was helpful. I always liked rain. I looked to my journal. My small hand writing had occupied a page and a half with a sketch of my by my self description and a picture of my family on the inside of the cover. I guess I draw good. I would have to to be able to properly record anything. Lets see, where was I…<p>

* * *

><p><em> Sam tried to make me feel better which essentially brought out my shyness. I lasted the first day okay but then Dean tricked me into going into the basement were I was stuck alone in the cold, dark, and damp room. Dean had no idea what he did. My parents found me later, thanks to Sam being sweet and Dean got into trouble. I had never seen someone get so mad at someone as John did at his son. I only saw them a few more times after that. Only when it was nessicary. The reason why I dreamt of them was no coincidence. This confirms it. My parents death was not accident.<em>

_ The doctors said it was a car crash. They hit their heads and the glass cut them so much that they lost almost all there blood, a tragic accident, but they were investigating people losing blood in the next town over. I knew that was no coincidence but I was still skeptical. There was no other paranormal evidence. Well then it's decided. Tomorrow I will use my information and solve my parents death. Thats it for now though. I'll try and get some sleep then record tomorrows findings. I'll call this job_

_**vampirific beginnings.**_

* * *

><p>I looked up from my writing. I guess my writings pretty. My dad told me that. I now live alone in our old house. The banks coming for it in a month. Thats why the boys are picking me up today. Everything's is at my aunts house now except for a large suitcase and a large purse, plus a box or two (They were getting picked up later). I sent most of my books to Johns friends Bobby's house. John phoned and said what to do and that his boys were coming a month ago. The suitcase had some of my books and notes and most of my clothes. I didn't have much clothes and the folded small. The purse held toothpaste and other hygiene products, makeup, all my collage funds and money from my aunt, my journals, sketch pad, and pens. After the nightmare theres no point of going back to sleep.<p>

I got up and went to the kitchen and got out a back of chocolate buttons. I'm a sucker for chocolate, Hey, who isn't? I sighed and pushed my hair back as I grabbed the book on vampire lore off the counter. Most of it though is about vampirific folk lore. I checked the clock. 5:30. This was going to be a long day.

_**Sam'P.O.V. ,**_ _**later that night**_

Dean was agitated, that much anyone could tell. "Your upset."

"Shut up Sam." He growled back. I raised an eye brow.

"You feel guilty don't you?" He glared at me. "You know for once you could tell dad no?" I knew he wouldn't. He is Dad's lapdog. "You know she is only two years younger right. She's not a kid."

"I know." He grumbled back.

"Then theres no problem and you feel guilty. Thats that." He glared at me for a second and then turned back to the road.

That girl was sweet. She seemed okay around us. Until Dean was put in charge anyways. That poor girl we made her claustrophobic and some cases of insomnia and now she was stuck with us. I laughed and shook my head at the thought. Weird how things work that way. I looked up at the small town. Advntu was one of _**those**_ towns. Small was an understatement. It never had any real history of the paranormal other then the two seconds a few years back but that was it. It had a lot of green trees and small pretty houses with flowers. It was nice with baby blue and pink houses and toy tractors and play houses on the lawns.

There were a few orchids. Based on what we heard about Estella was that she and her family never really fit in here, while everyone else was more country her family was more into books and technology then anything else. He expected to find her with a book when they picked her up.

Dean started going slower. I checked the time 7:00PM. "Well were late." I muttered. "We were supposed to be here at lunch." Dean glared at me spit on his hand then rubbed it on my flannel over shirt. "ACK! Dean!" I yelled. He smirked at me and got out of the car patting the top of his "baby" on the way. I rolled my eyes. He's such a child.

As I got out, something seemed wrong. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dean tense up. The door was open and there was crashing noises. Dean moved his hand to his pocket were he kept his gun. I did the same as we swiftly walked to the door. As Dean walked in he motioned to the door. I closed it quietly, this way we could see if anything got out. Just as we pulled out or guns and we made our way through the hall way we heard screaming in the basement and we ran yelling "ESTELLA!"

_**ESTELLA P.O.V. ,**_ _**just a few minutes earlier.**_

As I sipped my hot chocolate I watched as the clock ticked slowly by. "They should have been here hours ago." I muttered. It's almost seven." I grumbled. There late and people being late were one of my pet peeves.

_**CRASH!**_

I whirled around. What was that? I started looking around widely. I cringed as I heard it again. I went into the hallway. There it was again. I turned to the basement more as the crashing got more frequent. I took a small step forward, the another. It sound like some one, no make that something, was looking for something, or me…. I kept walking to the door almost as if I wasn't controlling myself.

The basement was dark, and cold, and small. It's were my years of insomnia, nightmares, and claustrophobia began. I reached for the doorknob and gripped it tightly. My knuckles were turning white with tension and fear. I slowly turned it and let the door creak open on it's own. The basement was dark and now silent. I tried to turn on the light. It flickered for a few moments then went out. "It figures."

I sighed and started down the steps. It wasn't that big, but the separate boiler room was horrible. My friend helped me when I was younger to see better in the dark so I wouldn't be as afraid. It was hard but it was helpful now. I was about half way when I realized, I should have a flashlight. I turned to go back up the steps. I caught my foot on the underneath of the step. I fixed my balance and was about to continue up. I was trying to be quieter but I was starting to hyperventilate.

Then I was falling and something was around my ankle. I slammed on the ground while screaming. As I hit concrete my breath was knocked out of me. I laid gasping for air for a minute then I was moving again. I was being dragged away. I caught my breath and screamed again and again trying to kick the blob that was pulling me away. My hair and jacket were spreading out behind me. Dirt and rocks were going up the back of my shirt. My foot connected with the blobs head and it lightened it's grip on my ankle long enough for me to kick my way out and scramble up. I turned to run away, towards the light from up stairs and slammed face first into something. Dazed I vaguely realized that the thing I slammed into wrapped an arm around me while half dragging, half carrying me up the stairs.

There was shouting and shooting downstairs and I recognized "Dean!" and "Sam" At this point the thing, I'm pretty sure it's a person, was carrying me now. My head was throbbing and I was seeing lights. Hey, I feel down half a flight of stairs on me back and head then was dragged around. What did you expect? The person laid me on the couch while something, flew over me. I focused on it and realized it was a grotesque bat. It flew out the open door and was gone. Wait open door? I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down. Practice comes in handy with this kinda thing. My head was throbbing. I opened my eyes slowly to see concerned green eyes, and shaggy hair.

I groaned and frowned.

"Are you alright?" I opened my eyes and stared at him for a minute with annoyance.

"Your late." I muttered. "Really late." He looked at me with surprise. I scanned him for a moment. "Your Sam." It wasn't a question. He nodded. I looked past his head to see a shorter, older boy with short hair. "That must be Dean." Dean wouldn't look at me. I sighed. Sam handed me an ice pack.I was about to take it when I pushed it away and stood up. I took a long blink to make the blurs and the colours go away then I walked as fast as I could to the book I was reading earlier. It was still on the counter. I flipped to the folklore part and checked the pages.

"What are you doing…..HELLO?"Dean called confused and annoyed. Dean and Sam came up behind me and looked over my shoulder. I stopped when I found the page I was looking for. "A bat." I said pointing at the picture. I don't like to talk to people I don't know well, especially people who lock me in my own basement. The picture was of a humanoid looking bat in Aztec Myan style. It carried a sword and shield, and had a small paragraph underneath the picture.

"Pistachio?" Muttered Dean "Isn't that an ice-cream flavour?" Sam sighed. "No Dean, it's a monster legend from Peru called Pishtaco, it's one of the reasons people believed vampires turned into bats. It eats the fat then drinks blood, well thats what it says anyways."

I nodded. "My parents, their bodies were found in the car crash, drained of blood, and thats all they told me. Do you think you could investigate the morgue for me? They know me and won't let me in." Sam blinked. That was the most I've ever said to both of them. The brothers nodded.

"Yeah….sure." replied Dean. "Good. Now hold still." I said and took out my journals. I put the story one on the counter beside the book and opened my character one. The first page had my name, a bit about me and a picture. The same for all my family and the Winchesters, except for the boys. I looked at them and quickly sketched them down.

They looked surprise. Sam picked up the story journal which I had nicknamed Supernatural. It had the title scribbled on the front with a pentagram as the A, there was a crow at the bottom with broken glass and a bit of fire working from the bottom up. The character journal had F&E on it for friends and enemies. Sam started flipping through Supernatural. He looked surprised. "I remember this case!" He exclaimed. "And this one too." I nodded. "My parents helped your father with most of his information and cases." He looked surprised then turned to the most recent entry. "Vampirific beginnings?" Sam raised his eyebrow. "Yes, blood loss. Thats considered vampirific to most people who have social lives." I snapped.

I snatched the book out of his hands, and glared at him.

"Well….so thats it? No 'Hi, howya doing?' 'cause it's not like we haven't seen each other since that one time in high school, and that was a fluke too." Dean demanded being his usually snarky self. I looked up.

"I guess your right. I'm sorry." I muttered. "You want anything?" As usual my voice is barley over a whisper.

"No thanks, me and Dean should go to the morgue and figure out what happened to your parents." Sam smiled.

"Wait." Said Dean. "If this thing was after your family, then you, you shouldn't be along were ice cream boy can get you….. anybody feel like ice-cream and pie?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well then who's going to stay with me?" I asked. Dean suddenly looked awkward. He started to sway sideways almost putting up his hands, dropping them, swaying then lifting them up again. He turned his head slightly.

"Well." He said "Sam always was the girly one. You'll have a better time with him. Go on Sammy. Tell her about your dolls and old princess castle." Sam turned to look at his brother, stuttering almost then spitting out "Dean!" Dean smirked and left closing the door behind him.

Sam gaped at the door for a minute then turning back to me then closing his mouth and gave me a half smile. I raised an eyebrow. He stuttered.

"Well-l ah…." He obviously didn't know what to say. I huffed rolled my eyes again and walked away, leaving a confused Sam in the kitchen.

_** No one's point of view**_

Dean sighed and walked to the Impala. 'This is going to be hard with her now too. I could always tell dad no… no thats not good. Besides we could use an extra hand.' He thought. Dean looked around.

"My God… it looks like a town from those bad t.v. shows." He shuddered and opened the car door and swung inside. 'This is going to be fun…' He thought sarcastically. Dean started the engine and drove off. Straight to a dinner. He sat in the parking lot for a minute, drumming my fingers on the steering wheel.

"Okay, Pie or morgue, pie or morgue, pie or morgue… I'm going with pie. " He got out of the car very fast and stared up at the neon sign.

_"WE SURVE PIE"_

"Thank you." He mummered and strode up to the door. Unaware of the bat like creature creeping in the trees.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Well, theres the first chapter. Enjoy. Sorry about any bad spelling. Thats not my forte. Oh and I hope Estella is believable. :P well anyways, this was the most I've ever written and if you like it review, or I will have no motivation for the next chapter. I at least want one (cough cough*least*cough cough) anyways R&R! ^_^


End file.
